


The words are stuck in my head

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Season/Series 10, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written after I saw the sneak peak to "Soul Survivor"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The words are stuck in my head

The words are stuck in my head, I can't get them out.  
I can still see the hatred in his face when he snarls the words at me.  
No, when he screamed the truth at me.  
I have always known deep inside me that it was my fault.  
But I just thought..I just thought that I would be forgiven.  
That he didn't think that everything that had happened was my fault.  
But I guess he always knew, that he always have hated me, and just didn't have the guts to tell me.  
But now when he's a demon and doesn't give a fuck then he finally can say what I have known all along.  
That the truth I have been running from all this time is that it would have been better if I never had been born.  
Because then she would have been alive and Dean would have been happy instead of ending up as an demon screaming the thruth at his little brother.


End file.
